masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Supply Pylon
Supply Pylon is a power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Supply Pylon Deploy an immobile pylon that supplies ammo and grenades. A built-in tech generator also increases maximum shields for nearby allies. Only one pylon can be active at a time. Ammo and grenades expire after 17.50s. *'Recharge Speed:' 30 sec *'Ammo Drop Frequency:' 17.50 sec *'Grenade Drop Frequency:' 24 sec *'Max Shield Increase:' 25% *'Radius:' 4 m Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 24 sec *'Ammo Drop Frequency:' 17.50 sec *'Grenade Drop Frequency:' 24 sec *'Max Shield Increase:' 25% *'Radius:' 4 m Rank 3: Resupply Frequency Increase the rate of ammunition generation by 15%. Increase the rate of grenade generation by 15%. *'Recharge Speed:' 24 sec *'Ammo Drop Frequency:' 15.22 sec *'Grenade Drop Frequency:' 20.87 sec *'Max Shield Increase:' 25% *'Radius:' 4 m Rank 4: Resupply Frequency/Radius Resupply Frequency Increase the rate of ammunition generation by 25%. Increase the rate of grenade generation by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 24 sec *'Ammo Drop Frequency:' 12.50 sec *'Grenade Drop Frequency:' 17.14 sec *'Max Shield Increase:' 25% *'Radius:' 4 m Radius Increase the radius in which the pylon give bonuses to allies by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 24 sec *'Ammo Drop Frequency:' 15.22 sec *'Grenade Drop Frequency:' 20.87 sec *'Max Shields Increase:' 25% *'Radius:' 5.60 m Rank 5: Weapon Damage/Power Damage Weapon Damage Upgrade the tech generator to also increase allied weapon damage by 10%. Power Damage Upgrade the tech generator to also increase allied power damage by 10%. Rank 6: Extra Grenade/Max Shields Extra Grenade Increase the number of grenades generated by 1. Max Shields Increase max shields by an additional 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 24 sec *'Ammo Drop Frequency:' 12.50 sec (Resupply Frequency), 15.22 sec (Radius) *'Grenade Drop Frequency:' 17.14 sec (Resupply Frequency), 20.87 sec (Radius) *'Max Shield Increase:' 50% *'Radius:' 4 m (Resupply Frequency), 5.60 m (Radius) Player Notes ;Mechanics *The supply pylon, once placed, will last indefinitely unless a new one is placed by the same player or they leave the match. **In addition to the above; the pylon will remain active even if the player that placed it died during the round. This includes bleed outs. ** Additionally, the pylon cannot be destroyed by anything, unless the player deploys another one. *The supply pylon only drops 1 thermal clip & 1 grenade (2 if extra grenade 6th evolution is taken) per resupply frequency. **The supplies can be picked up by anyone. *You or allies only receive the bonuses while you are in the circle. ** However, if the radius expansion evolution is taken, the illuminated area is smaller than its actual area of effect. The brief glowing shield effect on players can be used as an indicator. *Supply Pylon deals damage to enemies caught in the explosion as a new Supply Pylon is cast, allowing it to be used as a remotely activated mine. ;Strategies *The pylon is also a great group buff machine should your allies decide to remain within the radius it illuminates. It can give a big boost to their maximum shields & either their weapon or power damages making it an over all great utility. *As supplies are dispensed immediately upon deployment, players can generate two handouts quickly by deploying another pylon immediately after the old pylon dispenses. *A good strategy for Gold (or even Platinum) matches would be to cooperate with another N7 Demolisher Engineer to each take one set of evolutions--one Pylon built to dispense as much ammo and grenades as possible, and the other specced to give the biggest group buffs it can. Then both of you deploy the pylons as close to each other as possible in an easy-to-defend spot, and let the squad enjoy constant top-ups of ammunition as well as substantial buffs to damage and durability. Don't forget that a buff-oriented pylon will still provide some ammo and grenades. *If the player starts placing a new pylon, but is killed before completing it, the pylon will not be placed but the cooldown will still be triggered. When trying to set up a pylon in a new location, it's a good idea to make sure you'll survive the process, or you'll be stuck waiting through a very long cooldown before you can try again. *Supply Pylon synergizes very well with the Asari Justicar Adept's Biotic Sphere. If the Max Shields evolution of Supply Pylon is chosen and Biotic Sphere is evolved for maximum damage reduction, the two combined give a 150% increase to the amount of damage protected allies' shields can take before breaking. The Biotic Sphere also provides damage reduction even to the bonus shields awarded by the Supply Pylon. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' N7 Demolisher Engineer de:Nachschubpylon Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:Powers Category:DLC